


瘾

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Begging, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 那一次朴正洙才发现自己对性的热爱，展示自己的身体，让他成为欲望的载体，甚至将性爱的瞬间公之于众——仅仅想象也让他无法自持。他第一次知道，他有性瘾。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	瘾

艺术的世界总是被以为是抛弃道德的。  
或许其实是本不在乎约束与禁锢的人的介入才导致了这样的结果。

/

朴正洙是平面模特。没人能模仿他的风格，最冷峻的表情也能演绎出故事，最简单的场景因为他的存在就能让空气里也充满情绪，他拍过无数封面和内页，都是他，又都不同。

他并不满意这些作品。借用了他的脸和身体，讲述别人的故事。他还记得很多年前第一次拍摄。

作为新人的自己只能接到一些低端的画报，搜着经纪人给的名字看了看报社的氛围，画报里过分暴露的图像让人不适得起鸡皮疙瘩。但好像有什么魔力一般，朴正洙迫切地想要开始这次拍摄。他躺在床上，只是想象着开始拍摄后灯光打在赤裸的自己身上，身体燥热起来。

/

拍摄开始便不那么顺利。

初出茅庐的他身体好像不受自己控制，所有情感都被冰凉的布景和冷漠的氛围压制着，连内里那一点不知名的燥热也要被浇熄。成片效果甚至比不上那些只是坦率地暴露的画面。拍摄被叫停，经纪人甚至听见了“再不想用新人了。”这种话。

金希澈从摄像机后走出来，带着惯有的微笑走向还在紧张的人。朴正洙正坐在地上，只有那处盖了条毯子，金希澈偏跪在毯子落在腿间的部分，让毯子稍稍滑向地面。

他挑起小模特的下巴，让两个人的呼吸都交错在一起：“第一次拍照吗？还是说，连…也还没有第一次？”膝盖不动声色地一点点向前挪动，让朴正洙感受到毯子堆起来的褶皱。

朴正洙说不出话，但他能感觉到小腹发紧，眼前的人嫩红的唇在脑海中无限放大，摩挲着自己下巴的手触感清晰。

摄影师更刻意地靠近，两个人的唇快要契合；小模特的胸膛主动地贴上来，闭眼准备享受一场公开的性爱……

“大家收拾一下，现在开拍。”

身前的人突然地离开了，朴正洙还没能从那样的炽热里恢复，充血的大脑只剩下摄像机后那个身影，被仿佛天外飘来的声音命令着做这样那样的动作，拍摄竟顺利地完成了。

摄影师就要走，不知道哪里来的胆量，朴正洙顾不得自己是只穿了内裤的状态跑着拉住摄影师的手，等人转过身来看向自己才有了迟来的不知所措。

视野终于恢复正常，自己被陌生的摄影师按在门上操，后穴不断感受到被填满的快感和前列腺的刺激，身前的这片门板上已经有了许多斑白的精液痕迹。他想喊出来点什么，发现身后的人还捂着自己的嘴。

金希澈粗暴地抽插了几下后退出来，让小模特跪在身前给自己口。笨拙的人不会什么特别的技巧，只是让阴茎在口腔里乱戳，但好在还知道用舌头垫着龟头。要射的瞬间金希澈抽出了阴茎，射在了小模特脸上。

小模特还是懵懵的，骨子里的魅惑却无法掩盖，跪在身前脸上呈接着精液的样子尤其动人。身边没有专业的相机，金希澈拿起不知道哪个工作人员的拍立得按下按钮。白色浊液落在小模特的睫毛，唇角，泛红的脸颊，还有浅棕色的发丝上，如果仔细看，身下还有半软地挂着的粉红色阴茎的模糊阴影。

工作关系，金希澈其实常常那么做。来他们杂志社拍的大多是新人，他的脸又男女通吃，如果新人一时半会儿找不到状态，他去“帮个忙”的情况也不少见。只是现在，他是第一次帮完忙还把自己搭进去了。

那一次朴正洙才发现自己对性的热爱，展示自己的身体，让他成为欲望的载体，甚至将性爱的瞬间公之于众——仅仅想象也让他无法自持。他第一次知道，他有性瘾。

//

或许是意外，或许是密谋，巧合总能创造不一样的美好。

/

时隔多年，又一次相遇是在杂志承办的晚会上。更耀眼的自然是那些明星和演员，模特和知名摄影师们没收到太多关注。

刚结束了一次拍摄的朴正洙姗姗来迟，身上还穿着自己的衣服，是一件软料垂质衬衫，白底上有血迹一样的花纹。

金希澈很快便注意到了他，起身打招呼。

“朴正洙先生？我是金希澈。”他从钱包取出一张名片，说是名片有点太正式，只是名片大小的纸上写了名字和电话，而且很明显比名片要厚出许多。

朴正洙没多看直接放进了钱包里，点点头径直走向后台换红毯衣服。让人意外的是，金希澈没有再跟上去，回到了原来的座位。

/

晚会结束，朴正洙换回那件衬衫才离开。一出门，他被牵进一辆陌生的车里，不过不用多想，他知道那只手的触感。没有多余的欲拒还迎戏码，朴正洙坐进车后座舒适地斜仰着，看着金希澈在他之后钻进车里，关上门迫不及待地把身体压上来。

两人之间只有一拳的距离。

“还记得我啊？”金希澈手指放进身下人的发间，轻柔地抚摸着。

“这话应该我说吧。我都这么火了，也不见你来约个封面？”朴正洙轻笑着回应。

那人的手已经伸进衬衫里面，沿着尾椎骨的骨节上下滑动着，时不时按向腰窝，在两个浅浅的凹陷里转圈。

“那是我错了？”  
“刚给你的名片呢？”

朴正洙在两人身体紧密接触着的狭小空间里吃力地取出钱包，又拿出那张卡片：“金老师的联系方式我可得……”金希澈叼着卡片的一角把另一面展示出来，于是朴正洙看见自己淫荡诱人的脸，还有赤裸跪在地上的姿势。

“我可能忘了你吗？”唇齿震动间，照片掉落在朴正洙已经鼓起来的裤子上，空闲出的嘴唇正好被身下人谄媚的吻占用。

金希澈解开身下人的衬衫舔弄着胸前的两点，手已经沿着松垮的裤子探入更私密的地方。

“司机还在呢。”

“你喜欢的，不是吗？”他拉下身下人的裤子，内裤的前端早已被浸湿，金希澈隔着布料吮吸着，手没离开柔软的胸部，用力抓揉，换来那人舒服的呻吟。细长的腿主动搭上金希澈的肩膀，小腿勾紧了身下人以讨要更多的抚慰。

/

他们回到金希澈在郊区的别墅，朴正洙几乎赤裸着身体下车，只有臂弯挂着的那件衬衫遮住臀部，金希澈也衣衫凌乱，两人没有距离地拥吻着才不至于让人看见更淫乱的景象。

他们从欧式工艺的铁门吻到小花园的石子路，月光洒在他们光洁的皮肤上描绘肌肉的纹理，金希澈把人放在在花坛边上，把人的双腿拉成M型，在朴正洙毫不收敛的呻吟中疯狂抽插着，险些让身下人跌入玫瑰丛。

于是朴正洙环着他的脖子被掐着柔软的大腿抱进房间，身下还相连着，金希澈故意避开一楼的沙发从楼梯走到卧室，每一步都能感受到朴正洙后穴更热情的邀请。

他把他放在床上，像第一次那样捏着他的下巴逼他抬头，又用食指轻抚闪着水光的唇。

“金老师……”他主动伸出舌尖与手指纠缠，用力地吮吸，微微眯起的眼睛带着泪水的痕迹，情动地看着身上人，讨好地吞咽着让指尖触到小舌。

指尖触感强烈得传递到全身，那瞬间金希澈射在朴正洙体内。他翻身躺下，身边人又跨坐在他还没完全软掉的性器上，前后摇动着腰肢直到两人的身上都沾满了精液

/

这样的旖旎在他们后来的生活中发生了无数次。

而在这之外，朴正洙总是觉得不够。玫瑰色的丝绸床单上是比玫瑰更诱惑的人，晃动着腰肢，压低身体，迷蒙的双眼带着情欲的红，伸出手试探着要离开的人回来。

金希澈牵住发情的狐狸的指尖，引到唇边舔舐着，看着那人更深一步陷入欲望之中：随着舌尖与指尖的交错发出闷哼的鼻音，嘴角出现满足的梨涡，另一只手难耐得伸向还流着浊液的后穴，乞求又一次的性事；总是在这个时候，金希澈拿起相机，拍下爱人最赤诚而诱人的模样，带着高潮后的余韵。

他因此名声大噪，人们说他把色情和艺术完美地结合，说他为下流的性爱描绘了旖旎的梦幻。

只有他知道，这是最纯粹的色情，是从欲望的深海中打捞起的碎片，是他们情爱燃烧后灰烬的余温。

//

对于艺术家而言，再知名的模特都只是创造作品的工具。纵使他们之间有那么多的情情爱爱，也免不了朴正洙逐渐被定格在金希澈的镜头前，成了他的专属模特。

人们说电影是导演的艺术，摄影是摄影师的艺术——执镜者对作品有着绝对的权力，然而，作品一旦被创造便不再只属于作者。

甘愿成为被定格的美好，或重新掌握作品的解释权，这对朴正洙来说显然是矛盾的。

但艺术家的创作是不会停止的。

/

一天事后，金希澈靠着床头软包抽着电子烟，朴正洙浑身酥软地窝在他怀里，刚洗完澡的身体还散发着淡淡的沐浴露味道。他忽然想，在这个时候告诉他做新影集的计划似乎不错。

当金希澈把计划说出口，几乎是即刻，便捕捉到爱人脸上的不情愿。朴正洙抢过电子烟，扔在空中转了几圈，没接稳，指甲和外壳碰撞出“咔哒”的响声。

“想和别人做爱？”朴正洙抬头，柔软的发丝搔得金希澈胸膛痒痒的。

“主要是拍摄。”他的态度不明晰，反而引得朴正洙脸色更冷，翻过身双手撑在他身侧，直直地盯着金希澈的眼睛，两人的脸被笼罩在他头发落下的阴影里。

盯着盯着，他突然轻松地笑了，说：“也行。不过你只能看着。”

“是要试炼我的耐力吗？”金希澈觉得有趣，笑着扶上朴正洙的腰。

那人却没有开玩笑的意思，一把拍下作乱的手，接着说：“如果确实是呢。”

/

所有人都在期待金希澈的下一个展览。

金希澈只身一人从亚洲出发游历世界，东南亚，非洲，东欧，北欧，俄罗斯，美国，最后是日本，创作了那个被评论家们说“展现了人类对身体的崇拜”的影集《沿途的风景》：他用镜头纪录了所有允许旅客进入的红灯区内部的景象，各色皮肤，各色的瞳孔，散发着异国风貌的男男女，夸张的姿势下都透露着强烈的欲望，仿佛被镜头抓紧了灵魂，渴求镜头背后的施舍——因为他只是要求他们“自己来”。

/

影集初版印刷完成，金希澈乖巧地第一时间寄给朴正洙。寄来的这天正好是七月一日，金希澈却还在日本打理后续工作。

夕阳的光彩从落地窗照进来，朴正洙横躺在沙发上一页页地翻阅着，光滑的大理石茶几把阳光反射到书页，给画面上金发碧眼的人又镀上光泽。

不知道是不是因为阳光太刺眼，朴正洙眯起眼睛，笑容变得不可捉摸。

他坐起来，“啪”地松开手让影集自由落体，保持着微笑播出号码。

“金老师，我有个送给你的生日礼物。”说完便挂断。

/

朴正洙再没有联系他。金希澈也没觉得有什么奇怪，在他看来朴正洙也不是个粘人的爱人。

再听见他的声音，是十号早上打开电视，看见他正开着发布会，“梨花带雨”地对着一群记者讲一些金希澈也没听说过的事。

“那天晚上他把我拉进车里，我觉得很晕，没办法反抗……在那之前他在晚会刚开始的时候和我打过招呼，给了我一张卡片……我那时候不知道司机在哪里停车的，下了车……记忆很模糊，好像后来就……就是大家看到的影集里的……”朴正洙声音低沉地说着，时不时哽咽一下，眼神闪烁；

“他说我的身体很合他心意，希望我能长期和他合作……但是我没答应，他就威胁我……说……所以可能以后我要停止活动了。”他适时地掩面转过脸去，具体威胁什么也没能说出来个所以然。

“我们了解到您和金希澈在早期就已经有了合作，能否冒昧问一下当时的情况？”

“那次他就当着片场很多人……如果能联系到当时的工作人员应该可以得到求证……我作为新人也没有反抗的立场，但没想到结束了拍摄他也没有放过我。”

“我想大家不能因为我是男性受害者就认为这样的事情对我影响不大。我只能趁这次他不在身边才敢站出来，虽然他已经回来了……”朴正洙示意暂停现场，被经纪人护着下了台。

金希澈端着的咖啡都变凉了，他静静地看完朴正洙的表演，订下了两张机票。

/

为了躲避记者的追问，金希澈搬到加拿大。住地和从前的屋子格局很像，客厅沙发面对着巨大落地窗，晚上月光能透过来提供一些朦胧隐约的光线。

“宝贝，你这样我会身败名裂的啊。”好像是很让人绝望的话语，不过他说得轻飘飘的，眼睛无法从向自己走来的那个人身上移开。

“这样才好，不是吗。”那人跨开腿坐在他身上，似有若无地让两个人身下饱满的地方挤在一起。

他咬上面前人送来的柔软浑圆的胸部。

“你没有其他的模特。”  
“不用赶deadline.”  
“你的相机里只有和你做爱后的我。”身上的人轻轻晃动着腰肢，只是两个硬物隔着衣料的碰撞就让他仰起脖子，咬紧的嘴唇还是泄露出一点呻吟。  
“我们从早上做到黄昏。”  
“然后在夜晚的大街上继续。”  
“没有人认识你。”  
“没有人认识我。”

**Author's Note:**

> *文中剧情均为虚构。希望大家对#METOO受害者们给予更多的支持，不追求“完美受害者”，不污名化性侵受害者，尊重事实，严肃对待。


End file.
